


Jim moves and Harvey pulls him in

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: A steady hand [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: He’s not entirely sure how he got here but, he’s standing in front of Harvey’s apartment door, right hand raised with intention of knocking. The trip from the bar to here is a drunken haze, yet standing there leaves him sober. Why did he come here in the first place? He wonders.





	Jim moves and Harvey pulls him in

**Author's Note:**

> There's spoilers about a divorce but, I'm oblivious since I'm still at the beginning of S3. :|

He’s not entirely sure how he got here but, he’s standing in front of Harvey’s apartment door, right hand raised with intention of knocking. The trip from the bar to here is a drunken haze, yet standing there leaves him sober. Why did he come here in the first place? He wonders.

Answer lies in the heath in his gut, the taught muscles in his body, the itch beneath his skin that begs to be scratched. And Harvey’s just the man for it. He proved this the last time they were alone outside work, when he bent Jim over a table and tore through him with his belt. He proved this when he held him in his arms later, piecing him back together after breaking him apart. Only to break him apart again in a different way, with his hands on his cock, swift thugs making Jim cum all over Harvey’s hand and shirt.

He lets his knuckles tap on the wood in front of him. Not long after that, the door opens, Harvey greeting him.

“Hey Jim, what brings you…” he stops when he catches Jim’s eye. When you work with someone you need to trust with your life you learn to read the most discreet looks and gestures to gauge the situation. So Harvey knows, just by looking at him, why Jim is here. 

“Come in,” he steps away from the door. 

“Harvey,” Jim nods, stepping inside. Door closes behind him with a click. He can also hear the turning of the key. “I was just…” He drawls off, rubbing the back of his neck, not really knowing what to say. 

“Take off your shoes, you jacket and your tie.” Harvey orders him. Jim looks up at him, his treacherous hands already unbuttoning his suit jacket. He blushes at how eager he is, eyes cast down. “Jim?”

He looks back up to Harvey, now standing in arm’s reach. “Shit, Jim, if I read this wrong…”

“No. I…” he pauses to swallow. “You know why I’m here.” He gives one of his trademark nervous smiles. Harvey steps in with a hum. He places his hands underneath the jacket and pushes it off of Jim’s shoulders, down his arms. It hits the floor with a rustling sound. 

“Alright.” Harvey nods, seemingly more to assure himself than Jim. “Do you want me to use the belt again or…” Jim squirms uncomfortably. He thinks about it and as much as the belt felt good it also hurt a lot. “I can just use my hand.” He reassures, strong hands on Jim’s arms, rubbing circle into his biceps. Jim’s cock is starting to twitch in his pants, pressing into the front. Harvey seems to have noticed it as well.

“Bedroom,” he almost whispers. They stumble into the smaller room with blinders shut. Jim notes down the details since he’s in this room for the first time. There’s a large closet on one wall, probably holding Harvey’s Italian suits of suspicious origin. Small bedside drawers with a retro lamp on it. Jim raises his brows at that.

In the center of the room is a large bed. It looks sturdy enough to hold them both and not just for sleep. The bedpost is comprised of simple wooden design, good for tying up, Jim thinks. He shudders slightly from the thought of being bound at Harvey’s mercy. 

A hand presses into his lower back, steadying him. “Whenever you wish to stop, just say it.” Jim nods in response. “Good. Take off your clothes, Jim. You don’t have to give me a show but, I’d prefer you do it slowly.” With that said, Harvey sits down on the bed, intent on watching Jim strip for him.

Jim fumbles with his shirt buttons. They just seem to slip out of his fingers.

“Relax. We got all the time in the world, there’s no need to rush. Just take deep breaths.” The command helps. Jim has been a soldier longer than he’s been a cop. Obeying orders comes almost naturally. It eases his mind and his hands calm down a bit. 

He strips layer after layer of clothes, until there's nothing left but his boxer briefs. Blush has spread down his neck. It feels so strange to be almost completely bare in presence of someone who’s fully clothed. “Stop.” Harvey orders just as Jim hooks his fingers under the elastic band. “That’s enough for now. Come here,” he pats his thigh.

“You want me to…”

“Yes. Over my knees, Jim. You’ve been very bad and now I have to punish you.” In a way the words are ridiculous. Jim hasn’t done anything wrong for the past few weeks. He’s also certainly not a child that needs to be reprimanded. And yet, they go straight to his groin causing his semi hard cock to twitch. He crawls over Harvey's lap, into a position he doesn’t remember taking ever in his life. 

“Good.” Harvey concludes. He grabs Jim’s ass, causing a surprised gasp to come out of his lips. He shushes as he continues to rub both cheeks, warming up the flesh, hands occasionally going down the back of Jim's thighs. On the last stroke up, his fingers slip under the material to the crease where thigh meets the cheek. He draws patterns there before pulling away. Finally, Harvey grabs the back of the boxers and pulls them all the way down and off. Jim feels slight cold with the air hitting his bare ass and Harvey’s touch gone.

A loud smack reverberates off the walls as Harvey's hand slaps on Jim’s flesh, mixing with a pained moan coming from Jim. He grabs tightly onto the slapped cheek, strong enough to hurt, before releasing and slapping it again. He repeats this with the other cheek. What comes after is a series of harsh blows, each leaving Jim breathless and shaking. At one point he starts to push back, begging for more, only to be pushed down with a slap, causing his cock to rub over the material of the other’s trousers. He thinks he can’t take anymore, so he tries to wiggle out. Harvey stops him with a firm press of his other hand on the small of his back. “Nah-huh. You don’t get to decide when this is over.” Harvey states, but waits in case Jim actually wants to stop. 

“Yes, sir.” Jim huffs out, relaxing over his lap once more. He can barely hear Harvey mutter “good boy” as he just gently rubs his ass for a while. Then the punishment continues, each blow as hard as the last one.

By the time Harvey’s finished, his ass is red and his cock is fully hard, leaking precome. “Get up.” Harvey orders gently and Jim obeys. He instinctively covers himself as he gets up onto his knees. “Lie down in the center of the bed.” Harvey continues, brushing his fingers through Jim’s hair. He obeys, wincing slightly as his backside touches the covers, yet the coolness helps. His hand is still covering his genitals as he sets himself into the mattress. Harvey takes off his shirt and toes off his shoes before settling back on the bed. 

“May I?” He asks, taking a hold of Jim’s wrist. Jim nods in response and relaxes, lets Harvey move his arm away, exposing his hard cock. He waits for Harvey to grip his length and jerk him off like the last time. Instead, Harvey puts his hands on the inside of his thighs, spreading them wide apart, then he settles between them on his knees. Jim feels too exposed, his hands reaching down. Harvey grabs them both.

“Jim, I want you to grip the bedpost with both of your hands and don’t let go unless I tell you to. Could you do that for me?” Harvey tells him in a stern voice. Jim takes a deep breath. 

“Yes,” he exhales shakily, reaching up and gripping the wood.

“Good.” Harvey places his hands on Jim’s hips as he lowers himself down. Jim watches in disbelief as he goes lower and lower, guessing what’s to come but finding it improbable at the same time.

His back arches off the bed, a moan spilling over his lips, as Harvey licks a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. A strong arm presses over his pelvis, holding him firmly down as the wet tongue explores his flesh. The more he tries to buck up the harder the grip becomes. Harvey’s other hand caresses his balls for a while, before reaching for the base and pulling his hard on up from his body and into Harvey’s mouth. He’s pushed down into mattress as he’s taken in, inch by inch, that wicked tongue dancing circles on his flesh. Once a steady rhythm is set up, the hand goes back lower, to fondle his balls. 

Jim is a whimpering mess. He wants to cum, but Harvey has clearly shown that he decides when and how that will happen. The pace he’s going at is torturously slow yet Jim’s completely at his mercy with his hands holding onto the headboard and his hips pinned down. In one moment, Harvey's fingers slip, one of them dipping lower and grazing Jim’s hole. He gasps loudly at the sensation and is met with eyes looking up at him in amusement. One brow raised. The bastard looks cocky even with his mouth full of dick, Jim thinks. The finger slips down again, rubbing over his cleft, causing him to writhe. It presses onto the tight ring of muscles and Jim desperately tries to push back on it. Harvey let’s his cock slide out of his mouth. He licks his lips.

“If you want it, all you gotta do is ask.”  Jim pants at that, his face somehow getting even redder. Harvey’s response is to cup his balls and let his fingers graze his hole. He moans again, trying to push down. “Use your words, Jim.” Harvey teases the opening.

“Please, Harvey...:” He whispers out.

“Please, what?”

“You know what!” Words come out louder and frustrated.

“I haven’t got the foggiest idea, to be honest with you.”

“Harvey!” He squirms as a tip of a finger rubs him. 

“Yes, Jim?” 

“Please, fuck me with your fingers.” He blurts out, eyes half closed, head tilted to the side.

“Atta boy.” Harvey responds and moves away completely. Jim looks at him in disbelief, his hands loosening the grip on the headboard. But Harvey just stretches out to reach the bedside drawers. He opens the second one from the top and pulls out a bottle of lube. He pours it over his fingers, warms it by rubbing them together then settles back down.

In no time, he’s back to sucking Jim off as he rubs his cleft with slick fingers. Slowly, he pushes one of them into the now twitching hole. He moves off of Jim’s cock as he lets him arch up in pleasure. He looks at him from above. Hair mussed, sweat glistening on his body, looking completely debauchered, spread out on his bed. He wonders if he should get him off soon or keep teasing him.

“More,” Jim lets out in a broken pant. Harvey responds by speeding up the trust of his finger. “No…” Jim furrows his brow and he stops. He pulls out his finger, thinking Jim’s become uncomfortable. “I meant… Add another finger…” Jim speaks out in a gruff voice. They both swallow. He coats his fingers with more lube before pressing in again, this time with his index and middle finger. Jim opens up for him slowly. The frenzie is gone and he fuck him with lazy strokes, ignoring his hardon as he wants to drag it out as much as possible. Jim probably doesn’t notice, in the state that he’s in, but Harvey’s cock is fully hard as well, tenting his pants from the moment Jim practically begged to be fucked on his fingers. 

Feeling the muscle around him relax, he presses his ring finger to the opening. Jim’s hushed “yes” is all he needs to gently push it into the tight heat. He looks again at the beautiful mess he’s made. He speeds up his hand.

“No,” Jim whimpers out.

“All good things must come to an end.” He grabs his cock and for the first time that night, Jim moves away.

“I need more, please.”

“Shit, Jim, I’d love to fuck you like this whole night but my hand’s getting tired.” It’s true. They’ve been at this for a while, not including the spanking. 

“Then use something else.” Jim says with closed eyes, embarrassment clear on his face.

“What?” Harvey halts.

“Shit, Harvey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Jim’s eyes fly open and he tries to get out of the mess he got himself into. Stupid as always. Can’t keep his mouth shut. Should’ve just taken what Harvey was offering. It’s bad enough he got his partner to play this stupid fantasy of his. He had no right to ask to be fucked. “It just slipped. Forget it. I… I think I’ll head home. Let’s just pretend this never happened.” He let’s go of the headboard but Harvey grips his wrists. He pulls up his hands over his head and holds them there in one hand. The other he uses as leverage, to ease himself down on him fully.

“Do you feel that?” he grits out, rolling his hips forward and pressing his erection into Jim’s. “That’s what you do to me.” He whispers into his ear. “I’m hard as a rock just from touching you like this. Shit, I could probably just come untouched from watching you cum on my fingers.” He rolls his hips again, eliciting a moan.

“Tell me you want me, Jim.” Somehow the roles have changed and he’s the one begging, now. “Tell me you want my cock up your arse and I’ll fuck you so good. But I gotta hear it. I gotta hear it because…”

“I want you, Harvey.” Jim interrupts the torment. Both his and Harvey’s. His heart beats against his ribcage as he speaks. “I want your cock inside me.”

With that, Harvey’s off of him. He unbuttons his shirt as Jim continues. “I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel it in the morning. I want to be unable to walk back home.” He’s now stumbling out of his pants and boxers as Jim rattles on. “I want to come just on your dick, fucking into my prostate. I want…” Jum swallows, his hands gripping the headboard again. Harvey reaches into the drawer. “I want you to come inside me.” He stops midair, holding a condom in his hand. The bobbing of Adam’s apple has him transfixed as Jim swallows. In a whisper, he finishes “I want to feel your cum... filling me.” 

Harvey flicks the condom to the side and goes for the lube instead. He coats himself well before placing his hands under Jim’s knees. “Do you want me to…” Jim trails off. 

“I want to see your face.” He pushes his legs out and up, places one over his elbow to free his hand so he can line himself up with Jim’s entrance. Slowly, he pushes the head of his penis into the tight ring of muscles. He takes his time, stretching Jim further on his cock until he sinks in, to his balls. He holds until Jim adjusts, stroking as much of his skin as he can reach. Finally feeling him relax, he grips his cock with his free hand and sets up a steady rhythm in time with his thrusts. 

It’s not long before Jim’s pleading him to go faster and harder. He indulges him willingly. “You can let go,” he says at one point and Jim’s arms grip onto him in an instant. Their bodies are covered in sweat, smells and sounds of sex filling the room. The bed creaks under their weight but he knows it will hold. It’s over too soon, with him spilling into Jim first. He grants him his wish and coats his insides, his cum leaking out down his cleft as he pulls out his spent cock. He shows three of his fingers inside, crooks them so they’re rubbing Jim’s prostate as he jerks him off with another hand. He thinks about rolling him over and eating him out. But maybe next time, when Jim’s not so lost on the edge. 

Jim comes not long after. His whole body shakes once he’s done. He whines and shoves Harvey’s hand away from his over sensitive cock. The fingers leave him as well, whatever was left of the cum in his ass leaving with them. He lies spread out, trying to catch his breath, looking up at the ceiling. All the shame gone as his knees shake. 

Harvey leaves the bed but he’s too worn out to react. He hears the click as a window is opened and fresh air enters the room, cooling it. Harvey comes back with a wet cloth. He reaches out for it, his arm feeling heavy.

“Let me,” his partner says and cleans his stomach. There’s something very intimate in the act, Jim think, as evidence of them fucking is wiped away from between his cheeks. He still feels a slight burn inside. After all, he did ask for it. 

Harvey leaves the room, and by the time he gets back, Jim’s breathing has evened out. He takes a good look at his partner.

Harvey’s put on his boxers and his t-shirt, so Jim gets the clue. He picks up his underwear, starts to get up as Harvey plops back into bed beside him. 

“Stay the night”, Harvey says, placing his arm over Jim’s chest, something between a plea and a suggestion. So, he does. He washes up a bit in the bathroom, brushes his teeth with a bit of toothpaste on his finger. He climbs back into bed beside Harvey, his boxer briefs and sleeveless shirt back on.

They sleep side by side in the bed, under the same cover but apart. At some point during the night, Harvey pulls him into his arms, as they twist and turn in sleep. 

He wakes up at the crack of dawn, with his head on Harvey’s chest, embracing him as fingers stroke through his hair. Soft light enters the room through the cracks in the blinders.

He cranes his neck to look up at Harvey who greets him with “Morning, sunshine” and a small curl of his lips. There’s a moment of silence, a question floating in the air. He seeks the answer in Harvey’s eyes, but decides he finds it in himself. So he pushes up, face to face. He looks at the other’s mouth for a second, making his question clear, then slowly looks up, eyebrows raised. They gaze at each other for what seems forever, as the universe seems to slow down.

Jim moves and Harvey pulls him in, their lips touching in a soft kiss. They lay there for a while, pouring gentleness into each languid open mouth kiss they share.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this a while back but couldn't find time to finish it. So, I did a sketch first.
> 
> [Sketch](https://deathbyotpin123.tumblr.com/post/168142635746/mornin)   
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
